Roméo and Wendy
by Chrome83
Summary: Roméo a quelque chose d'important à dire à Wendy. Mais qu'est ce que sa peut bien être ? Et surtout, pourquoi est ce que sa le met si mal à l'aise ? La série Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui était une journée étrangement calme à la guilde de Fairy Tail. Natsu étant partit en mission avec Happy et Lucy, il ne pouvait pas se battre avec Gray et semer la pagaille comme à son habitude.  
Wendy était assise à une table en compagnie de Carla et Lisana, sirotant un verre de jus de fruit, la tête posée sur la paume de ses mains. Elle était perdue dans la contemplation d'un des membres de la guilde qui était assis un peu plus loin et qui semblait en grande conversation avec son père. Ce garçon n'était autre que Romeo Combolto, le fils de Macao. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'île de Tenrô il y a maintenant 3 mois, ses sentiments pour le jeune garçon avaient changés. Avant, il était un petit garçon de 6 ans à peine qu'elle trouvait certes attachant mais pour qui elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir de sentiments autres qu'amicaux. Maintenait il avait 13 ans, c'est à dire un an de plus qu'elle et il était devenu un garçon vraiment séduisant... Elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais en tout cas, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, son coeur battait plus fort et chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer. Elle trouvait que s'était un garçon fascinant et puis, il était tellement beau...  
Elle soupira et fut sortie de ses réflexions par Lisana qui la secoua doucement par l'épaule.

-Wendy, tu m'écoute ?

-Quoi ? Oh... Oui oui Lisana...

-La cadette des Strauss Fronça un sourcil. Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ?

-Oui c'est vrai que tu es souvent dans la lune depuis que nous sommes revenus de l'île de Tenrô... Confirma Carla en croisant les bras

-Non tout va bien je vous assure.

La jeune dragon slayer sourit avant de retourner son regard vers Roméo. Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait aussi et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils tournèrent tout les deux la tête dans une autre direction en rougissant intensément, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lisana qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Dis, sa serait pas Roméo qui occupe tes pensées ? Demanda elle en souriant de la même façon de Mirajane quand elle joue les cupidon.

-Quoi ! Mais pas du tout ! Se défendit la jeune fille en aggitant ses mains devant elle, les joues rougies par la gène

-Tu rougiiiiiis c'est trop mignon ! Avoue qu'il te fait de l'effet !

-Lisana ne parle pas comme sa, Wendy n'as que 12 ans ! La réprimanda Carla avec un regard mauvais

-Désolé Carla j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Elle ris doucement avant de reporter son attention sur Wendy, n'ayant pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sure qu'il te plait, pas vrai ?

-Bien sur que non tu es folle Lisana !

-Tu rougis encore ! Aller tu peut me le dire à moi je te promet de garder le secret.

-Mais il n'y a rien à dire ! Elle soupira

-Tu ne peut pas nier qu'il est mignon ! Il me fait un peu penser à Natsu...

-Oui il est craquant mais...

-Ah tu vois, il te plait j'en était suuuuure ! S'exclama joyeusement Lisana avec un grand sourire victorieux

-Lisana arrête sa ! Bon c'est vrai... qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente mais...

-Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne Wendy ! Si tu l'aimes, va lui dire je suis sure que tu lui plait aussi.

-Non mai tu es folle ! S'indigna la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. J'en aurait jamais le courage... Elle baissa les yeux.

-Heu... Wendy ? Dit une voix derrière son dos

-Hum ? Elle se tourna et découvrit Roméo qui la regardait d'un air gêné, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Dis, est ce que... Tu voudrait bien... Il marqua une pose et lâcha rapidement en rougissant d'avantage. Est ce que tu voudrait bien sortir avec moi ce soir ?

Wendy resta médusée face à la demande du jeune garçon et son visage devint aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza. Lisana pouffait de rire et Carla surveillait Wendy du coin de l'œil pour vérifier si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir. Après s'est remise du choc, la jeune mage céleste tenta de se reprendre et répondit timidement.

-Heu... Je... Oui, pourquoi pas...

-Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Roméo. Vraiment ? Génial! Alors disons à 7h sur la plage derrière la guilde. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de Wendy avant de se sauver.

La jeune fille resta abasourdie et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle effleura sa joue là où Roméo l'avait embrassée et un sentiment de bonheur l'envahit. Elle fut soudain ramenée à la réalité par une Lisana qui s'était mise à sauter de joie autour de leur table et qui chantonnait gaiement.

-Roméo et wendy ont rendez-vous! Roméo et Wendy ont rendez-vous ! C'est trop mignon !

-Lisana Arrête je veut pas que tout le monde le sache ! S'écria la jeune fille en rougissant.

-Il faut qu'on te trouve une belle tenue et qu'on s'occupe de tes cheveux et il faut qu'on te maquille aussi !

-Hors de question que Wendy se maquille, elle est encore beaucoup trop jeune ! Répliqua Carla, les mains sur les hanches, d'un air menaçant

-Oh ce que tu peut être rabat-joie Carla ! D'accord on oublie le maquillage...

A ce moment, Natsu et Happy entrèrent dans la guilde.

-Salut on est de retour !

-Aye Sir !

-Bonjours Natsu, Lucy n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Mirajane

-Non elle était fatigué donc elle est directement rentrée chez elle. Répondit le Dragon Slayer en s'approchant de Gray. Aller viens te battre Gray!

-Le mage de glace le dévisagea. T'as rien d'autre à faire ?

-Avant que je parte en mission on a laissé notre combat en suspend, c'est le moment de le finir !

-Gray se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Désolé mais j'ai mieux à faire, moi.

-Quoi ?! Natsu lui sauta dessus et commença à lui donner des coups de poing, n'ayant pas l'intention de le laisser partir comme sa. Aller Bat toi Gray !

-Très bien, tu l'aura cherché ! C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle bagarre éclata entre les deux garçons.

-Lisana soupira. Ils changeront jamais ces deux là...

-Oui...

-Aller viens Wendy, on doit aller t'acheter une belle robe pour ce soir ! Lisana se leva et tira Wendy par le poignet pour la forcer à se lever.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive !

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Lisana, Wendy et Carla quittèrent la guilde et passèrent deux heures à courir les magasins pour trouver une jolie tenue à Wendy. La cadette des Strauss était toute excitée et courait de partout pour trouver la tenue parfaite et Wendy la suivait en traînant des pieds, beaucoup moins enthousiaste qu'elle. Enfin, après deux bonnes heures, Lisana trouva une robe qu'elle trouva parfaite. Essaye là Wendy, je suis sure que tu sera magnifique dedans. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait enfilé la robe et quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle se sentit un peu ridicule. Ce n'était pas son genre de porter ce genre de tenues de soirée mais d'un autre coté, elle se trouvait très élégante. C'était une robe rose pâle qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Le bustier était en soie et à partir de la taille, une jolie dentelle recouvrait la jupe. Elle sourit à son reflet et sortit de la cabine pour que Lisana la vois.

-Waouh tu es superbe dans cette robe ! Si Roméo ne tombe pas sous le charme, c'est vraiment qu'il est aveugle !

-Merci Lisana. Wendy regarda le prix écrit sur l'étiquette et devint toute blanche. 2.000 joyaux ! Elle soupira tristement. Oh je ne pourrait jamais me l'offrir...

-T'en fait pas, je vais te l'acheter moi.

-Quoi ? Oh non je ne peux pas accepter.

-J'insiste !

-Bon d'accord, je te rembourserais quand je pourrais.

-Non pas besoin je t'assure sa me fait plaisir !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Merci beaucoup Lisana, je te revaudrais sa.

-la mage aux cheveux blancs sourit. Aller dépêchons nous, on doit encore s'occuper de tes cheveux et ton rendez-vous est dans à peine une heure.

-Oui, pas de temps à perdre !

La jeune fille se changea, Lisana paya la robe puis elles sortirent du magasin. Elle traversèrent la ville à toute vitesse et la jeune Strauss conduisit Wendy jusqu'à une maison que la jeune fille connaissait bien.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'on va chez Lucy ?

-Parce qu'elle a le meilleur coiffeur qu'on puisse imaginer. Répondit mystérieusement Lisana et frappant à la porte de l'appartement de Lucy. Pas de réponse. Lucy ? Tu es là ? Cria Lisana en frappant encore à la porte. Toujours aucune réponse. Mince, Natsu a pourtant dit qu'elle était rentrée chez elle...

-Elle dors peut-être ... Suggéra Wendy

-Hum... Lisana appuya sur la poignet de la porte qui s'ouvrit en silence. C'était pas fermé, elle doit être là...

Les deux jeune filles entrèrent dans l'appartement mais Carla resta dans le couloir.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Revenez vous ne pouvez pas rentrer comme sa chez les gens !

-C'est pas comme si on était les seules à faire sa ! chuchota Wendy en souriant narquoisement

-Arrêtez ! Ordonna encore l'exceed Blanche, mais en vain.

Lisana et Wendy arrivèrent dans le salon qui était vide. Elles cherchèrent dans la cuisine et la salle de bain qui étaient vides aussi. Quand elle arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre, elles entendirent des gémissements. Elles se regardèrent, se demandant ce que cela pouvait être. Wendy posa sa main sur la poignet et fixa Lisana comme pour lui demander si elle devait ouvrir. Celle-ci lui signifia qu'elle pouvait et elle ouvrit donc la porte tout doucement. Lisana entra la première, suivie de près par Wendy et quand elle virent ce qui se passait ici, les deux jeune filles poussèrent un petit cri d'horreur et Lisana se pressa de cacher les yeux de Wendy.  
Des vêtements étaient éparpillés dans toute la chambre et dans le lit, Lucy et Gray étaient en train de... enfin, vous voyez !

-Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Lisana avec un sourire malgré le choc

Les deux amants remarquèrent leur présence à ce moment et se tournèrent vers les intruses. Lucy rougit comme jamais et tira brusquement la couverture sur elle pour cacher son corps nu. Gray rougit aussi mais ayant l'habitude de passer son temps en caleçon ou carrément nu, il n'était pas gêné.

-Mais... Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda la mage constellationiste d'une voix paniquée

-Heu... On... Je... Lisana repris le contrôle de ses émotions et dit. Je voulais te demander si on pouvait t'emprunter ton coiffeur perso, Wendy à un rencard ce soir.

-Un rencard ? Avec qui ?

-Roméo. On t'expliquera mais est ce que vous pourriez vous habiller s'il vous plait !

-Oh oui, désolé.

Lucy et Gray remirent leurs vêtements et Lisana retira enfin ses mains des yeux de la mage céleste.

-Bon et bien je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Dit Gray en prenant Lucy par la taille sans aucune gène

-Oui.. La jeune femme rougit, mal à l'aise que ses amies ai appris leur relation de cette façon.

Le mage de glace embrassa tendrement sa petite amie et partit après avoir salué Lisana, Wendy et Carla qui était toujours dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

-Lucy, on a vraiment besoin de Cancer s'il te plait !

-Oh oui bien sure. Elle pris la clé du cancer. Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi, Cancer !

-L'esprit apparut. Qu'est ce que je peut faire pour toi ma crevette ?

-J'ai besoin que tu coiffe mon amie pour son rendez vous galant s'il te plait.

-Pas de problème ma crevette.

Wendy s'assit au bureau de Lucy et Cancer commença à lui essayer plusieurs coiffures.

-Alors Lucy, Gray et toi, sa fait longtemps ? Demanda sournoisement Lisana

-Deux mois.

-Sa fait deux moi que vous nous cachez votre relation ?!

-Oui. On avait peur de vos réactions et surtout de celles de Jubia...

-Celles de Natsu aussi... Je te signale qu'il est amoureux de toi.

-Natsu ? Amoureux de moi ? Vraiment ?! S'écria la blonde, médusée

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'avait pas remarqué !

-Heu... non...

-Bon et bien maintenant tu le sais au moins...

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas le prendre trop mal... s'inquiéta Lucy, pensive

-Voilà, j'ai fini. Sa te plait Wendy ? Déclara Cancer en admirant son oeuvre

-Waouh c'est super, merci beaucoup Cancer.

-De rien, et bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous. Il retourna dans le monde des esprits.

Wendy avait les cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche et une mèche de cheveux bouclée tombait de chaque coté de son visage angélique.

-Va vite t'habiller maintenant ! Lui ordonna Lisana en lui tendant sa robe

-D'accord.

La dragon slayer se changea dans la salle de bain, elle mis une paire de petites ballerines assorties à sa tenue puis elle retourna dans le salon, là où l'attendaient ses deux amies ainsi que Carla qui s'était finalement décidée à entrer.

-Alors ? Comment je suis ?

-Magnifique ! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes magiciennes d'une même voix ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir Wendy.

-Maintenant, va rejoindre Roméo c'est l'heure.

-Déjà ! La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus sentit le stress l'envahir et elle se mis à trembler

-T'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer Wendy. La rassura Lucy

-Tu es sure ?

-Evidemment ! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'angoisser.

-Bon... d'accord...

Lisana et Lucy offrirent un sourire réconfortant à Wendy qui le leur rendit nerveusement avant de quitter l'appartement.

Réponse aux Reviews du chap. 1

Aeliheart974 : Oui c'est vrai je me rend compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de dialogue dans mon premier chapitre donc j'ai essayé de mettre plus de description dans celui là, j'espère que sa sera mieux.

Portgas D. Hikaru : Je suis contente que sa te plaise ! Je pense en faire quatres ou cinq.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle marcha jusqu'à la guilde qui devait surement être presque vide à cette heure ci. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et constata que effectivement, il n'y avait presque personne. Elle traversa la guilde d'un pas rapide, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer dans cette tenue. Mais c'était sans compter sur Mirajane qui aimait toujours se meller de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

-Où vas-tu dans cette jolie robe Wendy ?

-Heu... Nul-part...

-Tu es sure ? Pourquoi est-tu si élégante ?

-Je...

-Elle a rendez-vous avec Roméo ! Lança Wakaba en souriant sournoisement

-Wakaba t'était pas obligé de le crier comme sa ! Le réprimanda Macao

-Quoi tu veut pas que tout le monde sache que ton fils a enfin une petite amie ?

-Il m'avait demandé de garder sa secret !

-Pourquoi ? Il a honte ?

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait honte de sortir avec une mignonne petite fée comme elle ?

-Sa suffit tout les deux vous ne voyez pas que vous la mettez mal à l'aise ? Les stoppa Mirajane avant de retourner son attention sur Wendy qui ne savait plus où se mettre tellement elle avait honte. Bonne soirée Wendy, amuse toi bien avec Roméo.

-Heu... Merci... La jeune fille s'éclipsa rapidement et sortit par la porte de derrière afin de se rendre sur la plage à l'arrière de la guilde.

Elle arriva sur la plage et retira ses chaussures pour marcher sur le sable. Roméo était là, assis face à la mer. Wendy s'approcha de lui et le regarda, le coeur battant la chamade et les joues brûlantes.

-R... Roméo ?

Le garçon sursauta, se tourna vers Wendy et resta bouche-bée en la voyant. A ce moment précis, il la trouva plus belle que jamais. Elle était déjà sublime au naturel mais là, dans cette robe, elle était si belle, si parfaite...  
Elle avait les bras croisés dans le dos et regardait timidement le jeune garçon en rougissant. Ils se fixèrent comme sa longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Roméo se lève, se place face à elle et rompe le silence.

-Tu es très belle comme sa... Wendy...

-M... Merci...

-Heum tu sais, si je t'ai demandé de venir... c'est parce que je voulais te parler...

-Vraiment... ? De quoi ?

-En fait... Heu... Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques longues secondes. En fait je... Il soupira nerveusement. Je voulais te dire que... Il ferma les yeux, serra les poings et dit rapidement. En fait je suis amoureux de toi Wendy !

A ces mots, la tête de Wendy se mis à tourner et elle manqua de s'évanouir. Est ce qu'il avait bien dit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Il était... amoureux d'elle ? Waouh... Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant ? Lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait aussi ? Mais, l'aimait-elle ? Oui... Elle l'aimait vraiment, il était tout ce qu'elle aimait. Il était gentil, attentionné, drôle et beau, vraiment beau...  
Elle se rendit soudain compte que le fils de Macao la fixait intensément, semblant attendre une réaction de sa part. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

-Je... Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire

-Roméo baissa les yeux d'un air triste. Je vois, ce n'est pas réciproque... C'est pas grave, je comprend...

-Il commença à partir mais Wendy l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Attend Roméo...

-Il se retourna vers elle en rougissant. Oui ?

-Je... Elle évita le regard du jeune garçon et dit doucement. Je t'aime.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage et sans perdre une seconde, il pris Wendy dans ses bras et la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put. Il voulait sentir la douce chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, il voulait entendre son coeur battre à l'unisson avec le sien. Il l'aimait. Sincèrement.

-Roméo...

-Oui ?

-Tu m'étouffe !

-Oh... Il désséra son étreinte. Désolé.

Un long silence s'en suit. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait faire quoi que se soit. Ils se souriaient tendrement, les joues rouges. Romeo posa timidement une main dans le cou de Wendy ce qui la fit frisonner. Le jeune garçon l'attira contre lui et posa son front contre le sien. Doucement, il ferma les yeux et effleura les lèvres de la mage céleste. Ils sourirent et une nouvelle fois, Romeo posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Wendy dans un baiser, doux et léger.  
L'un comme l'autre aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours. De délicieux frissons de bonheur parcouraient leur corps et ils ressentaient tout un tas d'émotions. De la joie, du plaisir, de l'amour... C'était beau, très beau. Wendy passa sa main dans les cheveux de Roméo qui entoura sa taille des sens bras protecteurs pour la tenir plus près de lui.  
Mais malheureusement, ce merveilleux échange dut prendre fin quand, du haut des escaliers, ils entendirent une voix.

-Doucement les jeunes vous excitez pas !

-La ferme Wakaba, tu va tout gâcher ! S'énerva Macao en lui donnant un coup de poing

-Regardez comme ils sont mignoooons ! S'exclama Mirajane, les mains jointes et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les deux jeunes mages se détachèrent et rougirent. Wendy détourna le regard d'un air gêné et Roméo parut en colère que ces trois là soient venu les déranger alors que tout était si parfait.

-Vous avez pas mieux à faire que nous espionner ? Rugit-il en direction des trois amis

-Mais vous êtes tellement mignooooons ! Se moqua Wakaba en imitant la voix et les gestes de Mirajane

-Vous êtes casse-pied ! Roméo créa une flamme jaune et la lança sur Wakaba qui tomba sur le sol

-Baaaaah sa pue c'est horriiiiible !

-Macao explosa de rire. Bien fait pour toi !

-Aller laissons les tranquil. Ordonna Mira en souriant.

Les trois mages rentrèrent dans la guilde et Roméo se retourna vers Wendy qui souriait. Ils rirent joyeusement avant de retrouver leur sérieux et de recommencer à se fixer mutuellement. Dans leurs regards, on pouvait lire un amour profond et sans failles.  
Roméo repris Wendy dans ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau avec douceur. Elle répondit amoureusement au baiser en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas su être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment.  
Les deux amoureux passèrent toute la soirée à s'embrasser et a ce dire des mots doux. Ils discutèrent aussi un peu et vers 22 heures, Wnedy décréta qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer à Fairy Hills.  
Roméo la raccompagna et après un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chacun se coucher.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain quand elle arriva à la guilde avec un sourire plus grand et radieux que jamais, Wendy chercha du regard Lisana pour lui raconter sa magnifique soirée avec Roméo. Elle la trouva assise au bar en compagnie de Lucy. Elles étaient en grande conversation avec Mirajane. La jeune mage s'approcha d'elles et quand Mirajane la vis, elle fit signe à ses amies de se taire. A ce moment, Wendy compris sans mal qu'elle était le sujet de cette conversation animée. Enfin elle arriva à leur niveau et les salua d'un geste de main avant de prendre à son tour place sur un tabouret.

-Alors Wendy raconte je veut tooooout savoir ! S'impatienta Lisana d'un air guilleret

-Quoi Mira ne vous a pas encore tout raconté ? Demanda la jeune chasseuse de dragons d'un ton sarcastique. elle qui est venu nous espionner avec Macao et Wakaba.

-Non je voulais te laisser leur dire toi-même. Et puis on vous espionnait pas ! On faisait que vérifier que tout se passait bien.

-Ouais c'est sa... Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, sa s'est super bien passé !

Wendy raconta la soirée à ses amies et quand elle eu fini, Lucy et Lisana se regardèrent avant de tourner le regard vers Wendy et de lui sourire bizarrement ce qui eu pour effet de la mettre mal à l'aise.

-Vous avez pas fait de 'trucs' j'espère ?! Dirent-elles d'une même voix avec un sourire pervers

-Quoi !? Carla manqua de s'étrangler avec son jus de fruit en entendant sa. Non mais sa va pas bien toute les deux, ils n'ont que 12 et 13 ans !

-Sa va Carla détend toi on plaisantait ! La rassura Lucy

A ce moment, Roméo qui était assis à une table avec Natsu et Gajeel se leva, s'approcha du comptoir, monta et se mis debout dessus. Wendy et les autres filles le regardèrent sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

-Ecoutez moi tout le monde ! Commença t'il ce qui eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention de tout les mages présents qui l'écoutaient maintenant attentivement. J'ai une grande annonce à faire ! Il regarda Wendy qui commença à craindre le pire. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je suis amoureux de la plus belle fée de la guilde !

-Quoi, il est amoureux de moi ? Demanda Evergreen en se prenant toujours pour ''la plus belle des fées de Fairy Tail''

-Je veux bien sur parler de Wendy Marvell. Et depuis hier, on sort ensembles tout les deux. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je l'aime plus que tout au monde ! Il posa un regard tendre sur Wendy qui avait les larmes aux yeux devant cette si belle preuve d'amour. Wendy, je t'aime et pour toujours je serais à tes cotés, et je te protégerais au péril de ma vie s'il le faut.

-Oh Roméo... La dragon Slayer versa une larme de joie et monta le rejoindre sur le comptoir pour l'embrasser sous les acclamations des autres membres de la guilde.

-Bon bah si c'est le moment des aveux, autant en profiter ! S'exclama Levy en rejoignant le petit couple. Moi et Gajeel on sort aussi ensemble !

-Levy ! Le dragon slayer s'énerva, ne voulant pas que tout le monde sache pour eux, mais s'était raté maintenant.

-Oh sa va ils auraient fini par le savoir de toute façon !

-Ouais et moi je sors avec Lucy ! Cria Gray en allant embrasser fougueusement la constelationniste sous les regards blasés de Natsu et Jubia

-M... monsieur Gray et... Lucy... Pourquoi la préfère-il plutôt que Jubia ?!

-Lucy sort avec ce glaçon en calbute ?! Natsu se mis à pleurer (mais de façon comique vous savez avec les yeux qui sont comme des fontaines en mode Gajeel quand Pather Lily devient ''son chat'' ) Pourquoi monde crueeeeel !?

-T'inquiète y'en aura d'autres ! Le réconforta Happy

-Mais c'est Lucy que je voulais, LUCYYYYYYY !

-Je sais je sais mais elle est déjà casée, c'est la vie.

-Hum... Bon Jubia vu que toi et moi on a tout les deux le coeur brisé, sa te dit qu'on aille boire un verre ensembles ?

-Non mais c'est pas vrai il se prend pour Loki maintenant ? Pensa Happy, blasé

-Jubia et... Natsu ? Elle sourit et agrippa le bras du dragon slayer. Oui avec plaisir!

Voilà comment la guilde de Fairy Tail accueillit trois nouveaux couples et peut-être même un quatrième car, Jubia semblait déjà avoir oublié Gray...  
Enfin, la vie continua son cours dans la meilleure des guildes du royaume.

Fin.


End file.
